The present invention relates generally to artificial flowers, and more particularly, is directed to an artificial flower that simulates a dried flower.
The accuracy of artificial flowers in simulating real flowers has improved to such an extent that it is difficult to distinguish an artificial flower from a real flower without closely examining the artificial flower.
Such artificial flowers are generally constructed with fabric petals, in which the pieces of fabric used to simulate the petals are molded to a suitable shape, and are colored and/or printed to provide an accurate visual appearance. Generally, a woven polyester fabric is used for the fabric, although other materials or synthetic yarns can also be used. Further, the fabric may be sized with a stiffening agent to help retain the fabric in its molded shape.
Although artificial flowers present a generally decorative appearance, it is sometimes desirable to impart a still more realistic appearance. In this regard, it is noted that dried flowers have such a more realistic appearance. However, because of the manner in which artificial flowers are conventionally made, it would be virtually impossible to make an artificial dried flower in the same way.